


Found: Ryan

by myboi



Series: Found [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Angst, Cutting, Freewood - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Self-Harm, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 13:16:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5667415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myboi/pseuds/myboi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ryan finds Gavin, he stitches him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found: Ryan

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a series where each of the guys finds Gavin cutting.

4 years of well kept secrets   
  
Obliterated    
  
By an unlocked door.   
  
Gavin felt the tears well up just underneath his eyelids. A familiar stinging that started right in the upper apple of his cheeks as his sinuses burn to produce the fluid he always seems to leak. There was always a ritual before he always picked up the blade. He knew that he needed to feel everything as it came, and let it release through his veins. The corner of the small bathroom felt toxic to him, but it was the only place he felt he should be. He ran a thumb over the ridges that decorated his body. The raised lines that laced his hips and forearms like tattoos Gavin did not want. He had performed this ritual just yesterday. The wounds were still there to prove it. Angry red lines on his wrist. Gavin heard a "Fuck you, Geoff!" Muffled by drywall as he knew his lovers must be competing at some game in the next room, and a sudden awareness washed over him as he realized how much he could get away with right underneath everyone's noses. Two deep breaths later, and a shaking hand was pressed into a thigh and dragged slowly and deeply. Gavin's eyes closed as the gash was repeatedly knocked into with the corner of the blade. Before he knew it his nails had wetness clotting under them and he opened his eyes. He'd made deep cuts this time, and felt even deeper than any cut could have been. Gavin kind of wished he'd caused damage. The corner of the bathroom felt small and tranquil, with a bleeding leg and his head rested against the wall with his eyes half sealed shut by crusted tears and half sealed shut by the new tears making their way down his cheeks. He didn't know the door was unlocked. He let the blood seep out of multiple deep slits because he thought he had time to clean up and the privacy to do so.   
Knock knock   
"Gav? You in there?"   
Ryan was wiggling the door knob.   
"Uh.. Yeah Ryan. I'm busy"   
"What are you doing in there? Are you getting in the shower or something? Or other nude activities that I could possibly partake in?"   
Gavin felt a smirk through the door as he rushed to clean the blood that was a thin coating over multiple linoleum tiles.    
"Just don't come-"   
The door creaking open interrupted Gavin. He thought the door was locked but it wasn't.    
"Gavin?"   
"Oh shit"   
Stares were exchanged before Ryan's eyes diverted to analyzing the whole situation. Gavin's floor scrubbing attempts were futile, as he had just spread the blood everywhere, smearing it onto many surfaces.    
"Oh Gavin."   
Ryan quickly backed out of the bathroom, closing the door as he walked out and Gavin could hear the creaking as he walked down the hallway. He hadn't a clue where Ryan was going. Maybe to tell the others, maybe to get his stuff and ask him to leave. Gavin tried to get up, but was dizzied and quickly fell back against the wall. He tried again, using the bathtub as support and got to standing up, which intensified the bleeding and he became unstable. As he was falling backwards, sturdy arms wrapped around his torso and hoisted him into a sitting position on the toilet. An almost silent “I’ve got you.” was whispered over Gavin’s shoulder and the sound made it’s way through his ear and into his ever-blurring mind. The brit was leaning back and the bathroom was filled with a stillness. Gavin’s eyes were shut lightly as tears still rolled down them. He felt a warm, nursing hand gently roll up his boxers and his were eyes still shut. He felt a liquid being poured over his leg and as soon as it hit the wound, a stinging bubbling pain shot through his whole body and he tried not to welcome the intense sensation that took his breathe away. Just the feeling made a gasp involuntarily escape from his lips.

“Hydrogen peroxide. Cleans it. Sorry.”

Gavin’s eyes opened to the sight of Ryan’s eyes focused intently on the slits that are still bleeding and his brow furrowed as he pursed his lips.

“This is going to need stitches.”

Ryan’s gentle hand caressed Gavin’s inner thigh as he adjusted himself to a kneeling position, planting a petal-soft kiss to the lad’s lips.

“I’ll be right back.”

Gavin, of course had forgotten of Ryan’s extensive knowledge in random things, and now it seeped back into his mind as he left himself a mental note to add “Stitches” to the list. Ryan creeped back into the small bathroom, with thread and other supplies in his arms. Gavin backed away. He was scared as he hunched his shoulders and pressed himself into a small restricted crouch. The lad would never admit it, but he was terrified of what Ryan was thinking, even if he had someone to take care of him. Ryan’s face was barren, and then it wasn’t.

“Hey, hey. I’m not going to hurt you. Please. Let me help fix this. Let me help fix you.”

Gavin’s squeamish writhing slowed as his small and delicate, but bloodied hands were taken into much more gentle and larger, but just as bloodied hands. 

“Are you going to leave me? Will the others leave me when you tell them? If you tell them? Oh, Ryan please. Don’t tell them! They’ll be so mad at me. Ryan please ple-”

“Okay, Gavin, I don’t mean to be insensitive right now, but you need to shut up and calm down.”

Ryan's voice was fairly hushed, and a reassuring smile crept across his face.

“I'd never leave you. And I'm sure the others wouldn't either. I-I won't tell them, against my better judgement. But you need to come to me if you need to do this. Otherwise I'll have to tell them. Promise me.”

Ryan had started preparing the needle and thread at this point. And without warning, had started sewing up the deepest of the slits. Looking at the practiced hands weaving together divisions of skin didn't settle right with Gavin, making him nauseous. It was an uncomfortable feeling. When Gavin was all stitched up, Ryan washed his hands and helped the brit to a standing position. The gent carefully took the lad’s jaw into his hands, kissing him deeply, and pulled away. Looking into the other's eyes and holding his jaw even firmer, Ryan's eyes grew soft again.

“You haven't promised me.”

A break in his voice and a limpness in the hand that held the younger’s head occurred. 

“I promise.”

Gavin said. But a hand was behind his back and every finger was crossed.


End file.
